


Ce que la raison ignore

by Pelagie



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: F/M, Regret, Sacrifice, Unrequited Love
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 13:07:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7758964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pelagie/pseuds/Pelagie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tandis que la bataille du Sanctuaire fait rage, Shaina observe le corps sans vie de son disciple. Alors qu’elle laisse les souvenirs l’envahir, le constat amer de ses échecs s’impose à elle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ce que la raison ignore

**Author's Note:**

> Disclamer : Les personnages de Saint Seiya appartiennent à Masami Kurumada.  
> Genre : Angst, Romance  
> Pairing : Shaina x Cassios  
> Nombre de mots: 3764  
> Merci aux personnes qui me lisent, me soutiennent et m’inspirent. Merci également à ceux et celles qui, au fil de leur plume, m’ont plongée dans leur propre interprétation de cet univers si cher à nos cœurs.

Shaina, le visage fermé sous son masque, fixait le corps sans vie de son disciple.  
Les gardes, affairés de toutes parts depuis les débuts du conflit qui agitait le Sanctuaire, avaient entreposé le cadavre de Cassios dans une cour, à l’abri des regards, en attendant de pouvoir lui offrir une sépulture digne de ce nom.  
Le corps droit et la stature immobile, la jeune-femme ne laissait rien transparaître des émotions qui bataillaient dans sa tête et dans son cœur. L’endroit était désert, et bien qu’elle se sût à l’abri des regards, elle refusait de laisser son émoi trahir son impassibilité. Elle savait que le corps pouvait trahir tout autant que le visage. Des années d’entrainement intensifs lui avaient appris à ne jamais se laisser aller à la faiblesse des émotions, à ne jamais se laisser submerger par ses affects, ou du moins à ne jamais les laisser percer sous sa carapace de rigueur.  
Même seule, même masquée. La dissimulation devenait un réflexe.  
Il en valait de sa dignité de chevalier et de sa sécurité.  
Et à ce titre, Shaina avait failli. Plusieurs fois. Trop de fois. Elle le savait, et elle maudissait sa faiblesse et son impuissance.

Elle avait failli une première fois, avec Seiya.  
Elle avait pourtant tenté de se débarrasser de cette lubie ridicule. De cette image qui revenait de plus en plus précisément s’imprimer dans sa tête. De cette chaleur ineffable qu’elle sentait grandir en elle lorsqu’elle posait les yeux sur le jeune homme et qu’elle avait voulu interpréter comme de la colère à l’époque. De cette envie coupable qui enflammait ses sens lorsqu’un contact physique aussi bref qu’involontaire survenait entre eux.  
Elle avait tenté d’étouffer ces sentiments destructeurs en agissant à la source et en tentant d’arracher la vie à celui qui les avait enflammés.  
Mais elle n’avait fait que s’épuiser.  
Lamentablement.  
Elle s’était alors peu à peu laissée noyer dans les remous tumultueux de sa passion. Sa combativité, sa détermination avaient finalement cédé face à ce visage qu’elle n’osait plus condamner pour avoir découvert le sien.

Elle avait aussi failli en tant que chevalier.  
Fermant son cœur à l’intuition qui lui dictait que quelque-chose d’étrange et de malhonnête se tramait au Sanctuaire.  
Aveuglée par son ressentiment envers le nouveau chevalier de Pégase, elle avait refusé d’écouter ses avertissements, de prêter l’oreille aux mises en garde dont il avait tenté de lui faire part.  
Certes, si elle avait su, elle n’aurait sans doute pas pu faire grand-chose. Si elle s’en était ouverte à qui que ce soit, sa traîtrise aurait sans doute été punie d’un coup expéditif et, à l’heure actuelle, elle ne serait plus là pour se morfondre sur son inanité. Mais cette idée ne la consolait pas et n’effaçait en rien son sentiment d’indignité.  
Si elle avait été moins aveugle, si elle n’avait pas laissé sa rage lui bander les yeux, si elle avait tenté d’écouter et de comprendre, même impuissante, elle ne se serait pas sentie parjure, sotte à en crever, et indigne de porter les couleurs de sa déesse.  
Sa conscience déjà mille fois entachée aurait au moins été allégée de ce poids-là.

Une brise légère vint caresser son dos et faire flotter l’écharpe nouée à sa taille. Elle laissa échapper un soupir alors qu’elle détaillait le corps meurtri de son disciple.  
Sans toutefois se départir de l’expression lisse qu’elle s’imposait, elle serra violemment les poings.  
Elle se surprit à ravaler un relent de haine à l’égard du Chevalier du Lion.  
C’était stupide, elle savait qu’il n’y était pour rien, mais l’angle improbable que formait le dos épais de Cassios rendait sa colère irrationnelle.  
Il n’avait eu aucune chance. Pourquoi cet idiot s’était-il jeté à corps perdu dans une bataille qui, il le savait, allait signer sa mort ?  
Il l’avait fait à cause d’elle, évidemment.

Ce constat amer lui fit réaliser à quel point elle avait aussi failli auprès de Cassios.  
Elle avait de l’affection pour son disciple, bien qu’elle se soit toujours appliquée à dissimuler cette tendresse honteuse qu’elle considérait comme une faiblesse. Elle avait cru en lui et l’avait poussé au-delà de ses limites, faisant parfois preuve d’une intransigeance presque despotique.  
Ses encouragements étaient rares, ses remontrances parfois cruelles, et elle admettait elle-même que certaines des sanctions auxquelles elle avait fait goûter son apprenti avaient été injustes et éprouvantes au-delà du supportable.

_J’ai agi ainsi pour ton propre bien. Tu aurais pu faire un bon chevalier. Mais tu étais faible._

Elle serra les dents pour empêcher ses lèvres de grimacer sous son masque.

_A qui veux-tu faire croire ça Shaina ? Tu as été un maître aussi exécrable que tu es mauvais chevalier._

Cette pensée, couplée à la vision du corps meurtri de son élève la laissa sur un constat douloureux : l’élan de colère qu’elle avait tantôt ressenti à l’encontre du Lion était parfaitement absurde et injustifié, il n’y était pour rien. C’était elle, et elle seule qui avait tué Cassios.

 

Son apprenti nourrissait pour elle une profonde admiration depuis l’enfance. Elle avait observé en silence cette adoration presque religieuse évoluer à l’adolescence en quelque-chose de plus brûlant et de plus humain.  
Aux regards intenses qui s’attardaient sur ses courbes et qui se dérobaient dès que leurs visages se croisaient, Shaina avait compris que son disciple la désirait. Douloureusement.  
Elle en avait ri intérieurement. Sa charge de chevalier et ses devoirs lui faisaient parfois oublier qu’elle était une femme, or, Cassios, dans toute l’impétuosité de son adolescence, se chargeait de le lui rappeler par ses regards obliques et chargés d’une sensualité retenue.  
Elle ne doutait pas que cette infatuation lui passerait avec le temps et au contact de jeunes filles moins farouches, et elle fit mine d’ignorer cette passade tant qu’il ne la signifierait pas de manière claire et trop indécente.

Cependant, elle se trompait, et cette inclination ne fit que se renforcer avec les mois et les années. Cassios ne la désirait pas seulement, il était profondément amoureux d’elle, et lorsqu’elle le comprit, la jeune femme ne sut comment réagir.  
Car Shaina n’avait jamais été aimée. Certes, elle avait connu quelques fois l’étreinte des hommes, mais les élans du cœur, les serments partagés et toutes ces niaiseries sur la communion des âmes et des corps pour lesquelles elle n’éprouvait que mépris, lui étaient alors totalement inconnus.  
Aucun homme ni aucune femme n’avaient jamais témoigné pour elle ce genre d’attachement et elle se trouvait face un problème qu’elle ne savait comment régler.

Elle éprouvait une colère teintée de mépris pour ce grand gaillard qui se laissait aller à des sentiments aussi vains que puérils la mettant de surcroît fort mal à l’aise, et fit preuve de plus en plus de sévérité et de brutalité dans l’enseignement martial qu’elle lui dispensait, espérant l’endurcir.  
C’est avec une pointe de regret qu’elle se souvint d’un entrainement qui les avaient menés sur un terrain cahoteux bordant la mer du Sanctuaire, de leur combat sans concession disputé sous la chaleur suffocante de l’été grec, des doigts de Cassios s’attardant un instant de trop sur le poignet de son Maître, puis du coup sec et punitif qui s’en était suivi, brisant le bras du jeune homme.  
Ce contact prolongé et parfaitement injustifié, couplé à un regard dégoulinant de tendresse l’avait mise hors d’elle.

Et pourtant, malgré sa désapprobation, elle n’avait rien fait. Elle n’avait rien fait pour mettre un terme à cet attachement indécent qui se renforçait au fur et à mesure que s’écoulaient les années.  
Il n’avait sans doute jamais compris pourquoi l’entrainement devenait de plus en plus éprouvant, ni pourquoi son maître devenait chaque jour un peu plus intransigeant, lui infligeant des sanctions parfois injustes ou disproportionnées.  
Elle ne lui avait jamais expliqué, jamais affiché son refus, jamais dévoilé qu’elle savait et qu’il fallait que cela s’arrête.  
Elle avait laissé cette passion s’enfler dans le cœur de son apprenti et s’enraciner au point qu’elle était devenue indélogeable.  
Elle l’avait laissé s’enfoncer dans ce qui signerait sa perte.

Pire, Shaina avait fini par trouver un avantage à cette infatuation ridicule qu’il lui portait : cette dernière le poussait à se dépasser, bravant ses limites pour impressionner son maître et espérant voir ses efforts récompensés par un témoignage de fierté, et elle avait fini, sans se l’avouer, par approuver discrètement cette obsession dérangeante.  
Aujourd’hui, face au corps sans vie de son disciple, Shaina se demandait à quel point elle était responsable de l’échec de Cassios à rejoindre les rangs de la chevalerie.  
Car au fond, sans vraiment s’en rendre compte, elle avait poussé l’apprenti chevalier à se battre pour recevoir la grâce de son maître plutôt que celle de la déesse qu’il était censé servir. 

_Parjure ! Tu n’auras jamais assez d’une éternité de réincarnations successives pour laver ce sacrilège, pauvre inconsciente !_

Elle s’accroupit lentement à la hauteur du corps étendu sur le sol et observa un long moment les traits de son élève.  
Il semblait plus détendu dans la mort que ce qu’il n’avait jamais été à ses côtés. Résigné à ce sacrifice, commis au nom d’une déesse qui ne correspondait à aucun panthéon et dont le nom resterait perdu à jamais entre ses lèvres scellées, il affichait un sourire apaisé qui contrastait avec les lésions de son corps.  
Shaina passa un index sur sa joue apâlie pour y effacer une trace de sang séché.  
Elle tenta de refouler un souvenir dont elle avait particulièrement honte et dont elle ne se pardonnerait sans doute jamais la teneur, mais, par faiblesse ou par un désir inconscient d’auto-flagellation, elle le laissa poindre à l’aune de sa mémoire.

C’était à la veille du combat qui allait opposer son disciple à Seiya pour l’obtention de l’armure de Pégase.  
Afin de préserver ses forces avant ce combat décisif, elle lui avait accordé la journée.  
Lorsqu’il était rentré en début de soirée, Shaina l’attendait dans la salle de séjour, assise sur une chaise, droite et immobile, et le fixant silencieusement comme un serpent prêt à mordre.  
Il l’avait saluée sans prêter attention au visage masqué qui suivait chacun de ses mouvements, et s’apprêtait à regagner sa chambre lorsqu’elle lui fit signe de venir s’asseoir à ses côtés.  
« J’ai à te parler »  
Il s’était exécuté et avait pris un siège aux côtés du chevalier.  
Shaina continuait de le fixer sans mot dire.  
Face au silence de son maître, il avait pris l’initiative d’amorcer le dialogue.  
« Ne vous inquiétez pas, Maître. Je réussirai. Je vous le promets. Je la gagnerai, cette armure de Pégase !  
— Oh mais je ne m’inquiète pas, Cassios. »  
Une lueur de fierté s’alluma dans les yeux du jeune homme à l’écoute de ce qu’il avait pris pour un témoignage de confiance. Mais Shaina le détrompa bien vite en reprenant d’un ton clinique :  
« Tu obtiendras cette armure, car tu sais que si tu échoues tu me paieras cet affront de ta vie. Je n’ai pas consenti à tous ces sacrifices à t’enseigner les arcanes de l’ordre pour que tu me plonges dans l’opprobre. Et je t’assure que tu as plus à craindre de ma déception et de ma colère que de l’échec en lui-même.  
— Je ne vous décevrai pas. Ayez confiance en moi. Ayez confiance en vos enseignements, Maître. Nous ne pouvons pas échouer. »  
Elle laissa s’installer un autre instant de silence, espérant que le malaise s’intensifie chez son disciple et fasse raisonner en lui chacune des paroles qu’elle venait de dire et chacune de celle qu’elle s’apprêtait à dire, les ancrant profondément dans son esprit.  
« Ecoute-moi bien Cassios. Je veux que tu ne fasses preuve d’aucune pitié demain envers ton adversaire. Ne te laisse pas berner. Le petit cafard que tu vas affronter n’a rien d’un petit joueur malgré ses airs de gamin babillard. »  
Le jeune homme eu un rictus de mépris.  
« Seiya ? Ne me faites pas rire. Ce n’est rien de plus qu’une pisseuse. Demain, il retournera chialer dans les jupes de son maître et lui demander de soigner ses bobos.  
— Non, je ne crois pas »  
Il fronça les sourcils, déstabilisé par la réponse sans appel de son maître.  
« Alors… vous ne pensez pas que je puisse vaincre Seiya… et recevoir l’armure de Pégase ?  
— Oh si, tu vas gagner cette armure, Cassios. Mais Seiya n’aura pas l’occasion de retourner auprès de Marin à la fin des réjouissances, ni auprès de qui que ce soit.  
— Que… voulez-vous dire, Maître ? Vous insinuez que… vous voulez…  
— Que tu achèves Seiya à la fin de l’affrontement, oui ! triple buse »  
Cassios resta figé un instant et Shaina finit par lire dans son regard les interrogations non formulées qui se déversaient en cascade dans son esprit. Elle se cru tenue de le rassurer :  
« Les accidents ne sont pas rares lors des affrontements opposants plusieurs candidats à une armure. Seiya ne sera que le premier d’une longue liste funeste portant le nom de tous les ratés et tous les faibles du Sanctuaire. Tu ne seras pas inquiété pour ça.  
— Mais… c’est pas obligé, si ? Je veux dire, la mort de l’un d’entre nous.  
— Quoi Cassios, tu as peur que ce soit ton nom que l’on inscrive sur la liste, pleutre ?  
— Non ! C’est juste que, je ne vois pas pourquoi je tuerais ce minable si sa mort peut être évitée. »

A son air hébété, Shaina compris que le jeune homme n’avait pas vu arriver la gifle qu’elle lui asséna, mais la douleur n’en était sans doute pas moins mordante au vu de la rougeur qui s’étalait désormais sur sa joue.  
« Parce-que moi, je te demande de ne pas l’épargner. Je veux voir ses yeux se révulser à la vue de la mort qui s’invite, et l’entendre exhaler son dernier souffle ! Est-ce assez clair pour toi ? »  
Cassios posa une main sur sa joue cuisante et un regard stupéfait sur son maître. Ses sourcils se froncèrent légèrement lorsqu’il lui demanda :  
« Maître, mais qu’est-ce que Seiya a bien pu vous faire, pour que vous lui en vouliez autant ? »  
Elle ne lui répondit pas. Elle se contenta de laisser flotter quelques minutes d’un silence pesant avant de porter la main jusqu’à son masque.  
Alors qu’elle le retirait d’un geste lent et mesuré, Cassios leva précipitamment les mains à son visage et se couvrit les yeux. Sous le choc, il s’adressa à elle d’une voix gênée :

« Que faites-vous Maître ?  
— Découvre tes yeux  
— Quoi ? Non !  
— Découvre tes yeux, je te dis !  
— Je… je ne peux pas faire ça Maître, ce serait… mal.  
— Pas si je t’en donne l’autorisation  
— Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi vouloir me dévoiler votre visage ?  
— Parce que je suis déjà déshonorée, Cassios. Quelqu’un m’a déjà arraché ce masque et s’est repu de ma honte. Tu peux croiser mon regard. Ça n’a plus vraiment d’importance. Et je t’ai choisi comme témoin de ma disgrâce. »

Sans libérer ses yeux de leur rideau de chair, Cassios réprima un tremblement. Shaina se doutait qu’il connaissait parfaitement la signification d’un tel affront pour une femme chevalier. Un viol n’aurait pas été plus déshonorant.  
Il abaissa lentement les mains pour venir découvrir les traits de son maître qu’il avait sans doute tenté mille et une fois d’imaginer, mais ce qu’il vit le laissait apparemment sans voix.  
Shaina ne savait pas ce qui se passait exactement dans la tête et dans le cœur de son disciple en cet instant, mais à son expression de surprise hallucinée et un peu idiote, elle comprit que, de tous les contours dessinés dans son esprit, de tous les visages fantasmés qu’il avait sans doute esquissés, il n’aurait apparemment jamais pensé lui attribuer celui qu’il voyait aujourd’hui se dévoiler devant ses yeux.

Sans rien laisser paraître de ses émotions, ni de son malaise à être ainsi à nouveau dévoilée, elle laissa son élève se repaître de son image et plonger son regard librement dans ses yeux.

_C’est ça, imprime mes traits dans ton esprit. Puissent-ils t’apparaître comme un étendard lorsque tu broieras les cervicales de Seiya…_

Elle se sentait nue, et un relent d’angoisse vint pointer dans sa poitrine et lui tordre le ventre. Elle le maîtrisa rapidement.

_Pas maintenant Shaina. Tu ne dois pas faillir maintenant… Tu ne peux plus reculer._

Elle devait s’assurer que Cassios l’avait entendue et que sa dévotion pour elle le pousserait là où elle voulait le mener. Et pour cela il ne fallait en aucun cas qu’il détecte son malaise, ni le dégoût que lui inspirait ce qu’elle s’apprêtait à faire. Elle devait agir vite. La brûlure du regard scrutateur sur son visage lui devenait insupportable.

Ne pas hésiter. Les regrets viendront plus tard.

Après tout, elle aurait la vie entière pour expier et obtenir le pardon de son apprenti. Et puis, se faire pardonner quoi au juste ? Il sera bien trop heureux de recevoir ce qu’elle s’apprêtait à lui offrir ! Un don qu’elle ne lui aurait jamais accordé si les circonstances ne l’exigeaient pas !

Sans réfléchir plus avant, elle s’approcha de lui, évitant son regard, et se saisit de son menton. Elle imprima brusquement ses lèvres sur les siennes, sans tendresse et sans émotion.  
Elle le retint fermement lorsqu’il tenta de se dégager, plantant ses griffes sur les épaules brunes en signe d’avertissement.

_Ne me fait pas croire que tu n’en as pas rêvé toutes ces années durant. Alors épargne-moi ta fausse timidité. Ne rends pas les choses plus compliquées._

Elle embrassa un instant cette bouche entre-ouverte restée immobile, tentant d’insuffler dans ce baiser glacial un peu de chaleur et de sensualité, espérant le rendre plus efficace.  
Alors qu’elle s’apprêtait à se retirer, elle sentit les lèvres de Cassios réagir enfin. Timidement. Hésitant sans doute à commettre un sacrilège supplémentaire.  
La maladresse de son disciple la déstabilisa et laissa poindre un début de honte et de remord, mais elle ignora rapidement ce sentiment encombrant, le remisant au fond de sa conscience oubliée.  
Elle ne broncha pas lorsqu’une main vint se poser sur ses épaules, refermant sa poigne avec une fièvre presque possessive. Elle ne réagit pas lorsqu’une autre main vint se perdre dans ses cheveux, ni lorsque des lèvres tremblantes d’émotion vinrent jouer dans son cou, y déposant des baisers légers comme des soupirs, pour mieux revenir reconquérir sa bouche. Elle se laissa simplement aller à la caresse de ce baiser qui s’approfondissait davantage à chaque itération et qui, à son étonnement, commençait à faire naître un frisson douloureux dans le creux ses reins.

_Il faut que cela s’arrête. Maintenant._

Elle éloigna son visage de celui du jeune homme qui laissait transparaître une palette d’émotions vives et contradictoires. Il n’osait plus la regarder. Du bout des doigts, elle redressa son menton, tentant d’attirer un regard errant de ses yeux troublés.  
« Cassios, regarde-moi. Tu n’as pas à avoir honte. Regarde-moi. C’est moi qui t’ai… qui ai amorcé ce qui vient de se passer. Regarde-moi bon dieu ! Arrête de te comporter comme une jouvencelle déshonorée ! Ecoute-moi. Seiya doit payer. Parce ce qu’il se croit meilleur homme et meilleur combattant que toi. Il doit payer aussi pour ce qu’il m’a fait. Tu vas lui faire ravaler cette insolence insupportable. Et laver mon honneur. Parce que je te le demandes. Regarde-moi ! Je veux qu’il crève, tu entends ? Je veux que tu lui fasses ravaler ce petit sourire de vainqueur ! »  
Il finit par lever les yeux vers elle et l’intensité de son regard la fit presque trembler.  
« Ne vous en faites pas. Il paiera. Il a vu votre visage avant moi. Et pour ça il va mourir »

Mais Seiya n’était pas mort. Pire, il avait obtenu l’armure de Pégase qui aurait dû revenir à son disciple, fermant pour jamais à ce dernier les rangs de la chevalerie.  
La veille du combat elle lui avait fait entendre que l’échec n’était pas une option et qu’il s’exposait à un courroux inexorable s’il ne parvenait pas à obtenir ce pour quoi il était pourtant prédestiné.  
Pourtant, lorsqu’au soir, après avoir pansé ses blessures, Cassios retourna auprès d’elle, n’osant lever les yeux sur son visage, elle ne dit pas un mot.  
Ils restèrent plantés là, face à face, dans un silence assourdissant.  
Lui attendant que pleuvent ses remontrances, elle désirant l’apaiser mais ne sachant comment s’y prendre.  
Ne trouvant d’autres mots, elle finit par lui lancer fermement mais sans animosité : « va te coucher ! Ne crois pas que s’arrête ici ton entrainement. ».  
Injonction à laquelle il se plia en s’interdisant toujours de lever les yeux vers elle.  
_Je ne t’en veux pas. Ce n’est pas de ta faute._  
Elle resta debout une partie de la soirée, conservant son mutisme et son immobilité tandis que s’agitaient sous sa tête les remords naissants qui ne la laisseraient plus jamais en paix désormais.

Shaina observa une dernière fois le visage de Cassios avant de remonter le drap funéraire qui vint couvrir son visage.  
Elle retira son masque un instant et déposa un baiser sur le front qui se dessinait sous le tissu blanc.  
Peut-être qu’Athéna lui pardonnera un jour de ne pas avoir su percer à jour la traîtrise qui vérolait le Sanctuaire depuis des années et le laisserait exsangue pour celles à venir ; peut-être lui pardonnera-t-elle les manquements de sa foi, son aveuglement et sa faiblesse. Peut-être même finira-t-elle par lui pardonner d’avoir égaré celui que la déesse lui avait confié, l’écartant de la voie de la Sainte Chevalerie par manque de discernement et par égoïsme.  
Mais elle, elle ne se le pardonnerait jamais.  
Elle fit alors une promesse muette à son apprenti. Elle lui jura que s’il lui était un jour à nouveau accordé de former un disciple, dans cette vie ou dans les suivantes, elle saurait tirer parti des enseignements qu’il lui avait prodigués sans le savoir. Car grâce à lui, elle saurait désormais apprendre des erreurs qu’elle avait commise à son contact.  
Même si elle ne conserverait pas la mémoire de cette vie présente dans les prochaines, elle savait que les actions passées laissaient leurs empreintes, marquant les âmes comme autant de cicatrices.  
L’écho lointain de ses manquements sauraient se rappeler à elle, dans un dégoût pour la partialité, qu’elle croirait être alors un trait de son caractère. Shaina ne retomberait pas dans les travers qui l’avaient rendue indigne de sa fonction de Maître.  
Et c’est en laissant enfin un sourire s’épanouir sous son masque de nacre qu’elle songea que celui à qui elle avait prodigué ses enseignements avait d’une certaine manière été davantage son maître que son disciple.


End file.
